


Captive

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealous Will, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Riding, Sassy Will Graham, Secret Relationship, Slight knifeplay, Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, basically will riding hannibal in his office, poor franklyn he just wants a friend leave him alone will, season 1-ish, slight daddy kink, some angsty metaphor-laden banter, will highkey does not like franklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: “What would Franklyn do if he saw you like this?”He relishes the way he can feel Hannibal’s cock twitch inside him whenever he clenches around him just a little tighter.“What wouldJackdo if he saw you like this?”The thought that Jack would disapprove of his relationship with Hannibal only makes Will spread his thighs wider, fucking down onto Hannibal’s cock faster, mind-drunk on how he can hear the sounds of his ass cheeks clapping. He’s fully naked, the way Hannibal likes him to be, and Hannibal’s mostly dressed – except for his pants around his knees – the wayWilllikes him to be. He can’t imagine what his sweaty knees are doing to the leather under him, but he knows Hannibal wouldn’t hesitate to keep the desecrated furniture in his office as evidence of their sordid affairs.





	Captive

“What would Franklyn do if he saw you like this?”

He watches Hannibal’s dilated pupils focus on him, the tip of a tongue running on the underside of the curled upper lip.

“He might be inclined to change therapists.”

Will laughs, an insincere grunt, as the jealousy rushes to his head at the memory of Franklyn’s upturned face as he watched Hannibal with utmost adoration. He wishes he’d never attended the opera with Hannibal and had to witness such a sight.

“Or he might report me for holding his precious Doctor Lecter hostage.”

The surprise on Hannibal’s face is so unmistakeably charming, Will almost believes it to be honest.

“Am I being held hostage, Will?”

He presses the blade of his hunting knife against Hannibal’s throat harder, baring his teeth as he does so.

“How are you _not_?”

The look he receives from Hannibal is resoundingly patronizing.

“Being held hostage implies that I am a captive against my consent.”

Will hates how much he wants nothing more than to kiss the words out of Hannibal’s mouth, take the syllables before they slip off his tongue. Instead, he anchors his hips over Hannibal’s willing lap and grinds down over the clothed cock under him.

“Don’t make me tie you to your stupid ladder.”

“Is that what _you_ want, Will?”

He gasps, his dick unforgivably hard, leaking through the front of his slacks. 

“You don’t know what I want, Hannibal.”

“I suppose I will never know unless you’re willing to tell me, Will.”

He shuts his eyes, one hand gripping Hannibal’s hair so tight he’s amazed Hannibal hasn’t pried it off. He’s never felt more raw, more filthy, more wanton than this. He knew pursuing Hannibal was unwise because of their conflicting moral values, but he had no idea the kind of monsters that would emerge from beneath his person-suit under Hannibal’s instigation.

It wasn’t hard for him to see that Hannibal was the Copycat Killer and the Chesapeake Ripper. What terrified him was how _drawn_ to Hannibal he became upon the revelation.

He’s left in an unbridled state of want ever since; a state that is further aggravated by how much of an enabler Hannibal is.

He sees a thin trickle of blood flow from where he’s pressed the knife too hard.

“I want to hurt you.”

“Do it.”

He feels his cock swell at how Hannibal bares his neck further, laying his pulse on the line.

Will takes a breath, releasing pressure from the knife, and drags it gently across Hannibal’s throat; a loving caress.

“Have you changed your mind?”

Will sighs at the sight of the superficial wound near Hannibal’s collarbone.

“I’ve already hurt you. You’re bleeding.”

“Not to my death, I hope.”

He can’t help from staring at the crimson flow staining Hannibal’s crisp white collar. He hears the footfalls of his Ravenstag close by. 

His eyes meet Hannibal’s.

“How far will you let me hurt you?”

“As far as you need to, Will.”

He climbs off Hannibal’s lap, grabbing some tissues from the table usually reserved for devastated patients, and presses a folded wad against the wound of passion he’d inflicted on Hannibal.

He seats himself back to where he was, knife tossed aside and forgotten, feeling nothing but regret for letting himself get carried away.

He murmurs under his breath, unwilling to meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t encourage me. I could really hurt you one of these days.”

The hands on his waist dig into his flesh possessively.

“You’d hurt me more by denying me the pleasure of watching you grow, Beloved.”

He remembers a time when he would squirm under Hannibal’s overtly romantic use of pet names for him, but now those same words only serve to unspool the ball of tension in the pit of his stomach. He finds himself considerably relax, leaning forwards to kiss Hannibal’s cruelly artful mouth.

His hands wrap around Hannibal’s slender throat, tightening instinctively, not to hurt but to feel. He presses his chest against Hannibal’s, hungry mouth over Hannibal’s pliant parted lips.

Will knows the incredible strength and speed the man under him possessed. He knows that Hannibal could have him on his back and his neck broken in under a minute. Yet, he also knows that Hannibal is adamantly insistent on giving him access to engage in a dangerous dance between them, pushing his boundaries further and away from social mores each day.

He can feel the thrum of life under his fingertips, the pulsing beat of a willing heart, the breaths an expert killer takes beneath him.

“Want you inside me, Hannibal.”

The nod he receives is accompanied by the glint in Hannibal’s eyes. 

He knows that Hannibal didn’t miss the double entendre of his desires – that he wants Hannibal inside him beyond the physical, and that he’s already letting Hannibal inside in ways he never thought possible.

If Hannibal looked extra smug about it, Will decides to let it slide only because he _badly_ wants Hannibal’s cock inside him.

…

“What would Franklyn do if he saw you like this?”

He relishes the way he can feel Hannibal’s cock twitch inside him whenever he clenches around him just a little tighter.

“What would _Jack_ do if he saw you like this?”

The thought that Jack would disapprove of his relationship with Hannibal only makes Will spread his thighs wider, fucking down onto Hannibal’s cock faster, mind-drunk on how he can hear the sounds of his ass cheeks clapping. He’s fully naked, the way Hannibal likes him to be, and Hannibal’s mostly dressed – except for his pants around his knees – the way _Will_ likes him to be. He can’t imagine what his sweaty knees are doing to the leather under him, but he knows Hannibal wouldn’t hesitate to keep the desecrated furniture in his office as evidence of their sordid affairs.

Fuck what Jack would do. As if he could stop him from seeing Hannibal. Not when Jack values Will’s emphatic mind more than having any empathy for Will’s sanity.

He gives Hannibal’s lower lip a punishing tug.

“If Jack finds out, he might be inclined for me to change therapists.”

He groans at the way Hannibal holds his hips down as he fucks up into him.

“Our relationship isn’t professional, Will.”

He lets out a gasp, somewhere in between pleasure and pain.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Will jerks at the smack his ass earns for the biting sarcasm.

He captures Hannibal’s mouth in a dirty kiss, lapping at the spit against Hannibal’s lower lip.

“I think I have daddy issues, Doctor Lecter. Is there any medication I can take for it?”

He feels, more than sees or hears, a growl under him before he registers the strong arms tightening around him, Hannibal’s mouth bite-sucking his jugular, and he holds on for dear life as Hannibal fucks up into him. His cock is pressed against Hannibal’s belly, and he can’t imagine the stains he is leaving on that white shirt under him, but part of him is already relishing from ruining Hannibal’s person-suit.

He’s close to orgasm but it’s not enough, not when he isn’t getting enough stimulation from his cock. As if Hannibal could hear him, that mouth is yanked away from his neck and lowers itself to his chest, latching onto his nipple.

Will feels hot sparks of fire running through his veins, down to his cock, and finds himself spewing a litany of curses. He physically trembles as Hannibal’s hand reaches for his other nipple, thumb running back and forth in a merciless tease.

He’s _sensitive_ and Hannibal knows he’s sensitive, and he feels himself quickly reaching his climax.

“Come with me. Fuck, come with me, Hannibal.”

All he gets is Hannibal’s mouth working harder on him, and he explodes, dick completely untouched, and he feels Hannibal stiffen under him soon after. He barely catches his breath before Hannibal’s mouth is on his, stealing the air out of him, and his hands wind up once more against Hannibal’s throat.

Not to hurt, but to feel.

He takes a good look at Hannibal’s bruised mouth, the wound on his neck, his bloodied collar, and smiles.

“Franklyn’s really going to think I’ve held his good doctor captive against his will.”

“A captive I am, but a willing one.”

He blurts out his words before he can hold on to them.

“So am I.”

He briefly realizes how his hands are still wrapped around Hannibal’s throat, Hannibal’s cock still inside him. He both hates and loves how Hannibal’s smile is equal parts soft and sharp.

“We should talk about that at our next session.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am a new writer to this fandom and i am so encouraged by the lovely feedback on [my first hannigram fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717015) that i am gaining a little more courage to post for this pairing :D
> 
> please let me know what you think of this fic :')
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sixtieshairdo)
> 
> <3


End file.
